clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Club Penguin Island/Pre-beta
Starting in June 2015, Club Penguin began releasing sneak peeks for the project that would eventually be known as Club Penguin Island. At the time, it was referenced almost universally as Project: Super Secret. Clothing Customizer The Clothing Customizer is a part of Club Penguin Island that was first partly revealed on June 29, 2015 on the fan blog, Club Penguin Space. On July 3, 2015, it was revealed by Club Penguin in a video. Unlike the Custom Hoodies, players will be able to change the color of a hoodie in three areas, add one of many patterns, add a decal, and alter its size.A Little Look into Project: Super Secret On March 11, 2016 with the post "Project: Super Secret Update!", Megg posted a video showing the close-to final version of the Clothing Customizer. On October 26, 2016, the post "Project: Super Secret - October Update" showed an almost finished version of the Clothing Customizer, with more costumes and clothes combinations. Express Yourself On August 21, 2015, Megg teased another part of Club Penguin Island in a blog post called "Express Yourself". The post showed a test video of actions penguins could use to express their feelings. Welcome On November 27, 2015, Megg teased another part of Club Penguin Island in a blog post called "Project: Super Secret... Welcome!". The post showed the concept of an area where new penguins are welcomed into the community. Renovated Island On December 22, 2015, Spike Hike posted a sneak peek of the new renovated Club Penguin Island alongside the new Migrator on Twitter, with a caption underneath saying: "Hey this looks familiar, yet different. Are we in a different dimension?" It also shows part of the new Welcome area, the Beach, and a tall building in the back. Fun Hut On January 29, 2016, Megg posted a sneak peek of the Fun Hut with the post "Project: Super Secret - Fun Hut!". The post showed the concept art for the hut. Disney Mix On February 24, 2016 with the post "Calling All Penguins in Australia and New Zealand!", Spike Hike posted a sneak peek of Disney Mix, a social messaging app that was released on February 25, 2016 for iOS and Android.Disney Mix on iTunesDisney Mix on Google Play The app contained a range of Disney content as well as a free and safe way to chat. On February 26, 2016 with the post "Puffle Emotes?! Disney Mix Now Available in Australia and New Zealand", Megg posted a video about the app being available and in the comments she talked about how Club Penguin Island was more than just Club Penguin and that Disney Mix just incorporated a bit of the game.Puffle Emotes?! Disney Mix Now Available in Australia and New Zealand comment On July 21, 2016 with the post "Disney Mix, Coming Soon", Megg announced that the app would be available to more countries very soon.Disney Mix, Coming Soon! On August 4, 2016, the app was officially released.Now Available: Chat, Share & Play with Disney Mix! The app was discontinued on May 18, 2017. Meet the Band On April 29, 2016, Megg posted a sneak peek showing how players will be able to wear clothing while playing musical instruments. The video contained a sneak peek of a room as well as some features such as quick chat, emojis, and actions. A teaser of this sneak peek was shared on the fan blog, PengFeed, the previous day. Customizable Clothing Templates On May 30, 2016, Spike Hike posted a sneak peek of his penguin in 3D and a sneak peek of a feature icon that will be posted next month, described as "a new take on serving hot chocolate and coffee on the island". The post is a poll as well, asking the community about what customizable items they want to see. Pizza by the Slice On June 30, 2016, Megg posted a sneak peek of a new feature that will allow penguins to eat pizza, instead of the new feature described as "a new way to serve coffee to your friends", announced by Spike Hike one month before. The reason behind this change of plans is unknown. Happy World Emoji Day On July 18, 2016, Megg teased new emojis for the upcoming Club Penguin Island. When asked in the comments section if they are part of the Disney Mix, Megg answered: "Maybe both?! Only time will tell ;)".Project: Super Secret - Happy World Emoji Day! comment Dive Right In On August 31, 2016, Megg posted a few concepts of marine life and a sneak peek of a future underwater room. Waddling On On September 7, 2016, Spike Hike announced his departure from Disney and consequently Club Penguin. As his last sneak peek, he posted a video featuring new actions, consumable items, the underwater room and how penguins will interact with the environment. The First Penguin Artists On September 30, 2016, Megg posted a few cave paintings of past residents of the island, and another sneak peek of the unknown submarine room present in previous blog posts. Island Insider: Official Episode 1 On October 6, 2016, the first episode of the web series Island Insider was released. At 03:10, Megg can be seen holding a sketch of a building and a fragment of the Lighthouse.Island Insider: Official Episode 1 October Update On October 26, 2016, a sneak peek video showing the near finished game was released, along with a list of the completed stages of the development so far: *Official name *Updated chat system *Adventures for long lost treasures *Pyrotechnic stage *Hundreds of collectible sea crystals, seaweed and more *120+ daily challenges *160+ clothing item blueprints *20+ party supplies *400 crates of confetti *250+ penguin animations *75+ emotes *500+ lines of voiced dialog *And much, much more! Project: Super Secret... Revealed! On November 17, 2016, Project: Super Secret was officially revealed by Megg on the What's New Blog and the official website for Club Penguin Island was released. Here, players can pre-register their usernames for when the new game releases. Trivia *On October 28, 2015, the Meggbot posted a word search titled "What's Coming In November", and "projectsupersecret" was contained in the search.What's Coming in November *Emojis first appeared in Club Penguin in issue 556 of the Club Penguin Times, where it was mentioned by Rookie that a course at the School taught how to "speak" emoji. Gallery Clothing Customizer Clothing Customizer Sneak Peek.png|Early Customizer Project Super Secret Update.png|Updated Customizer ProjectSuperSecretClothes1.png|Completed Customizer Welcome Project Super Secret Welcome Design.png|Project: Super Secret... Welcome! ProjectSuperSecretWelcome.png|Project: Super Secret... Welcome! 2nd Picture Project Super Secret Welcome Design 2.png|Project: Super Secret... Welcome! 3rd Picture The Island PSSIsland.jpg|The early version of the renovated island The Migrator Migrator3D.jpg|The ship model Migrator 3D.gif|Rotation of the model Fun Hut FunHut.jpg|The Fun Hut Disney Mix In February 2016, Spike Hike announced a new instant messaging app called Disney Mix. The app launched in August 2016 worldwide and was discontinued on May 18, 2017. Disney Mix app icon 1.0.png|The Disney Mix app icon Mix-Social-App.jpg|The Disney Mix app icon in Spike Hike's post MixHeader.jpg|The Disney Mix banner in Megg's post MixHeader2.jpg|Another Disney Mix banner Disney Mix Club Penguin stickers.png|''Club Penguin'' stickers in the Disney Mix app chat interface Disney Mix Club Penguin stickers 2.png NomCakeNom.jpg|Sneak peek of a new Club Penguin sticker Spike Mix.png|Spike Hike's Disney Mix icon Emojis Emo-geez.jpg|The emojis header in Megg's post WorldEmojiDay.gif|Sneak peek of new emojis CPT 556 emoji.png|The "Smile Face" emoji in issue 556 of the Club Penguin Times WaddlingOnMyFriends.jpg|Spike Hike using an emoji PSST ThisIsTheLastPSSSneakPeek HYPE Header.jpg Rooms DIVERIGHTIN THEWATERSGREAT.jpg|The entrance to the The Sea Caves as a header in Megg's post WegotnotroublesLifeisthebubbles.jpg|Concept art of maritime flora and fauna of The Sea Caves JUSTKEEPSWIMMING LIKEFORREAL.jpg|Concept art of an underwater asset YOUSHALLNOTPASS ORMAYBEYOUSHALL WHOKNOWS 0.jpg|Another concept art of an asset for The Sea Caves TREASUREMATEYS UNDERWATERTREASURE.jpg|Concept art of a clam SecretCave.jpg|A full view of the Throne Room Throne.png|Concept art of a throne Project Super Secret Hot Chocolate.gif|Penguins drinking cocoa in Coconut Cove Penguins New Years Penguin Project Super Secret.gif|A sneak peek of a penguin using customized items in a tweet by Club PenguinThe post on the official Twitter page Project Super Secret sunglasses.png|Two penguins in 3D using customized items SpikeHikeClothes.jpg|Spike Hike's penguin in 3D October update ProjectSuperSecretClothes2.png ProjectSuperSecretClothes3.png ProjectSuperSecretClothes4.png ProjectSuperSecretClothes5.png ProjectSuperSecretClothes6.png ProjectSuperSecretClothes7.png ProjectSuperSecretScene1.png ProjectSuperSecretScene2.png ProjectSuperSecretScene3.png ProjectSuperSecretScene4.png ProjectSuperSecretScene5.png ProjectSuperSecretScene6.png ProjectSuperSecretScene7.png ProjectSuperSecretScene8.png ProjectSuperSecretScene9.png ProjectSuperSecretScene10.png ProjectSuperSecretScene11.png ProjectSuperSecretScene12.png ProjectSuperSecretScene13.png Other Megg PSS Comment 26 Feb 2016.PNG|Megg's blog post comment ServingHotChocolate.jpg|Cocoa party supply icon (players can serve cocoa to other players when tapping this icon) PSST ThisIsTheLastPSSSneakPeek HYPE.jpg|A cave painting OogaOoga MeLikeBetaHat.jpg|Another cave painting PSS WhatsComing Sneak.gif|A sneak peek of an item boxIsland Insider Episode 1... Coming Tomorrow! PSStSneakPeekIslandInsider1.png|A sneak peek of some buildings. Note the item box flying past the window Videos Sneak Peek of ProjectSuperSecret - Disney Club Penguin Project- Super Secret - Express Yourself - Disney Club Penguin Puffle Emotes?! Disney Mix Now Available in Australia and New Zealand Project Super Secret Clothing Customizer Update - Disney Club Penguin Project Super Secret - Meet the Band - Disney Club Penguin Project Super Secret - Pizza by the Slice! - Disney Club Penguin Now Available Chat, Share & Play with Disney Mix! Disney Club Penguin Project Super Secret - Waddling On! Disney Club Penguin Project Super Secret - October Update Disney Club Penguin Disney Club Penguin Island Coming 2017 to Mobile! References External links *Where in the world is Spike Hike? *A Little Look into Project: Super Secret *Project: Super Secret - Express Yourself *Project: Super Secret... ARR Mateys! There Be a Pirate Ship! *Project: Super Secret... Welcome! *Project: Super Secret - New Dimension *Project: Super Secret - Fun Hut *Calling All Penguins in Australia and New Zealand! *Puffle Emotes?! Disney Mix Now Available in Australia and New Zealand *Project: Super Secret Update! *Project: Super Secret - Meet the Band *YOU DECIDE: Project: Super Secret Customizable Clothing Templates *Project: Super Secret - Pizza by the Slice! *Project: Super Secret - Happy World Emoji Day! *Project: Super Secret - Dive Right In! *Waddling On! *Project: Super Secret - The First Penguin Artists *Island Insider: Official Episode 1 *Project: Super Secret - October Update *Project: Super Secret... Revealed! Category:Club Penguin Island Category:2015 Category:2016